


Winter Stole Summer's Thrill.

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Heartbreak, M/M, Rimming, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves Louis. Louis loved Harry. Something happened, something tore them apart. Now Harry finds comfort in Nick. Will things every go back to the way they were?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sometimes You Have To Let The Pieces Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I'm very nervous about it. I was having a conversation with someone on tumblr about the whole Harry/Louis/Nick situation and while we were talking I was listening to Black Flies by Ben Howard so thats kind of where I got the emotion for this fic from. I'm sure this has been done before but I really wanted to write this.  
> THERE WILL BE MORE THAN ONE CHAPTER  
> If you actually read it and like it let me know please and thank you.

Harry was in bed, staring at the ceiling, listening to the rain hit the window. The rythmic pattern tapping against the glass making him feel apathetic and numb. A layer of goosebumps covered he exposed skin where his shirt hicked up around his stomach. He didn't bother to fix it. Harry slowly drifted into a light sleep.

_"What? Why?"_

_"I'm sorry. I truly am. I just cant do this anymore."_

_"So youre ending it?"_

_"I'm tired of hiding it. I'd rather we stopped before things got too serious."_

_"But. No. NO! You can't do that!"_

_"I'm sorry."_

Harry woke up feeling numb again. He swallowed hard at the lump he felt in his throat and used his thumb the wipe away the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He wrapped his arms around his legs as he brought them to his chest, resting his chin on his knees.

_Why did I have to dream of that? Of all things why that?_

Harry sat there for a few moments then got up and walked to the bedroom door, pausing for a moment to feel the cool metal of the knob warm up under his palm. He opened the door and peeked his head down the hall. Louis was sitting on the couch talking on the phone, his beautiful crinkly smile wide on his face as he laughed. Harry knew exactly who he was talking to, he felt a familiar heat in the pit of his gut. He stepped back into his room, grabbed his phone keys and wallet before putting on his boots and coat. Harry speed walked to the front door passing Louis without making eye contact.

"Where are you going?", Louis asked coving the phone with his hand.

"Out." Harry slammed the door behind him and ran down the outside stairs towards his car.

 

Harry arrived at Nick's place about 30 minutes later, still angry and burning with jealousy. He banged on the door and scuffed his shoes on the ground waiting for it to open. Nick opened the door less then a minute later and stared at Harry, suprised to see him.

"Hello there. I didn't expect to see you tonight." Nick leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms, a smug smile forming on his lips.

"I just wanted to see you, I was feeling lonley." Harry looked at his boots, cooling down from his angry fit.

"Well come on in." Nick pushed off the door frame and placed his hand on Harry's lower back and guided him into his flat. Once the door was shut and locked Harry spun around and pinned Nick against the wall, smashing Nicks lips against his own. The kisses were sloppy and rough, teeth clanking and tounges fighting for dominance. They kissed like that for a few minutes, Nick pushed Harry back so they could catch their breathe.

"Needy tonight?" Nick was smirking.

"I just really wanted to see you." Harry was looking down again, his hands cupping Nick's jaw. Harry looked up and kissed Nick again, sliding his hands down Nick's neck and to his chest. Nick flipped Harry around so he was against the wall now. Nick attacked Harrys neck, licking all his sensative spots. Harry whimpered and puts his hands in Nick's hair. Nick put his hands at the back of Harry's knees urging him to wrap them around his waist. Once Harry was secure around Nick he carried him to the bedroom and dropped him on the bed. Nick peeled Harry out of his clothes and then his own. In nothing but boxers Harry grabbed Nicks shoulders and pulled him onto the bed and flipped him so Harry was straddling his waist. Harry rubbed his hands up and down Nick's chest and sides as their tounges slipped and slid together. Harry sucked Nick's neck, collar bones, then worked his way down. Nick stopped Harry when he got to his boxers. Nick brought Harry back up to his face for a heated kiss, he bucked up his hips rubbing his bulge against Harry's making him whimper and shake. Nick slid his fingers under Harry's waistband and pulled his boxers down over his bum. Nick pushed Harry off of him.

"On your stomach"

Harry obeyed, folding his arms under his head as a pillow. Nick kissed down Harry's spine, smiling against his skin when he felt Harry's muscles tense to the touch. Nick cupped and squeezed Harry's arse cheek then spread them apart. Slowly and teasly he licked Harry's opening. Harry's breathe hitched and he moaned loud and cursed Nick's name. Nick licked from Harry's balls back to the ring of muscle, penetrating him with his tounge. Easing it in and out. Harry was a mess under Nick, shaking and cursing.

"More....Nick.....pl-please...." Harry cried out trying to compose himself.

Nick grabbed the small bottle of lube from the nightstand and slicked up his fingers. He brushed them over Harry's already sensitive hole. Then pushed in the first one slowly, teasing even more. Carefully pushing it in, curling his finger before pulling it out again. He knew he had found the right spot when Harry gasped and tightened his grip on the sheets.

"Damn it Nick! More! Please!" Harry couldnt help but sound angry, he knew Nick was doing this on purpose.

"Ok ok. Calm down babe." Nick decided to give Harry what he wanted with out preparing him anymore, he needed to learn his lesson, learn to wait. Nick slicked himself up then leaned over Harry, kissing between Harry's shoulder blades linning himself up. Then slowly pushing in making Harry whimper followed by a string of shitshitshit ending in a moan when Nick was fully in and bottomed out. Nick paused giving both of them a minute to compose themselves.

"So tight......so hot...god" Nick screwed his eyes shut trying to keep himself up on his arms.

"Move" Harry was impatient and demanding, tired of waiting. Nick moved slowly at first but picked up the speed, pulling almost all the way out then thrusting in hard. Nick grabbed Harry's legs and pushed them up so Harry was on his hands and knees. Harry hung his head between his arms, eyes shut, cussing and gasping everytime Nick hit that sweet spot. Nick had a tight grip on Harry's hips, bruises forming where his fingers pressed the skin. Nick snaked an arm around Harry and started stroking him in time with his thrusts.

"Oh god.....I'm so close....so close" Harry breathlessly whinned between moans.

"Come for me darling" Nick purred into Harry's ear, his lips brushing the shell of it. That was it, that sent Harry over the edge and he was spilling his hot sticky fluid all over Nick's hand and bed, clenching around Nick. Nick rode out Harry's orgasm coming himself after two more thrusts. Harry's eyes shot open and he came again after feeling Nick's come fill him up. Harry has never done this without a condom so the sudden rush of heat was new to him.

Nick slipped out of Harry and laid down next to him. Nick smirked and pulled Harry close.

"Wow I guess I did pretty good huh? Twice. I'm a bit suprised."

"I just really needed that. Its been awhile" Harry cuddled closer to Nick, closing his eyes not even bothering to clean up. Nick didnt seem to mind either and soon they were both asleep.

********

Back at his flat Louis sat on the couch alone, he texted Harry a few times but didnt get a reply. He texted Zayn instead, hoping to be distracted from his boredom and the knot in his stomach.

_Heyy -L_

_Sup-Z_

_Im bored -L_

_Then do somthing -Z_

_I am duh Im texting you -L_

_Harry isnt there is he? -Z_

_How would you know? -L_

_Because you never text me unless he isnt there for you to talk to -Z_

_Oh shut up! I dont always just talk to him -L_

_Yeah you do. -Z_

_So? Its not like he minds -L_

_You think he doesnt mind? Are you that oblivious? -Z_

Louis puts his phone down witout replying and sinks into the couch, wondering where Harry is and what he is doing. Louis gives up on fighting his tiredness and falls alseep, thoughts of Harry still in his head.


	2. Hollow Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next day.

Harry woke up alone the next morning, cold and sore. He noticed a note on the pillow next to him

 

_Had to go to work. I'll see you later_

_-Nickxx_

_  
_Harry took a shower, got dressed and texted Nick letting him know he was going home and would call later. Harry ignored the texts Louis sent him last night and went home.

********

At the flat Harry found Louis sleeping on the couch, the heat was off and Louis was shivering.

"Lou you idiot" Harry whispered to himself as he got a blanket from his room and covered Louis up and tucked him in. 

Harry sat in the chair across from the couch and watched Louis sleep for a minute. Thoughts and memories of the past few years danced in Harry's head. He remembered every smile, every glance, and every word Louis had ever directed towards him. Harry missed his touch, he missed Louis' smell  _like coconut rain and designer cologne_ ,he missed the way Louis' body perfectly curled up next to his.

Harry got off the chair and leaned over Louis, leaning closer and closer but he paused. He knew Louis was off limits, he knew Louis didnt want him anymore, didnt love him anymore. Yet Harry couldnt help himself, he leaned forward a little more and brushed a kiss to Louis cheek.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Harry walked to the bathroom and took a second shower.

He let the water run over him and didnt fight back the tears this time. Harry couldnt hold back anymore, he let himself fall. Harry cried in loud shakey sobs, sitting in the corner of the shower. His arms shook as he held his legs to his chest, head hung and face buried in his knees. He felt so alone, he was tired of acting like he was ok. 

********

Louis woke up to the smell of Harry filling his nose, _boyish and earthy with a hint of vanilla_ , the smell made his stomach flutter. Louis shook his head, pushing thoughts of Harry away. He noticed he was covered ih Harry's blanket, explaining the smell, and rolled off the couch resisting the urge to snuggle in more. Louis wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and shuffled down the hall towards his room.

He stopped outside of the bathroom door. He could hear the shower and something else. Loud sobs and hiccups over the running water. Harry was crying and Louis couldnt help the cold empty feeling in his heart.

He put his forehead against the door and took a deep breath. A few hot tears fell from his eyes and landed on his toes. Louis forced himself to move away from the door. He put Harry's blanket back in his room and Louis locked himself in his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt really know what to write about for this chapter. For this one I listened to a Kiss Me cover by Jason Walker.


	3. Sometimes You Just Need A Hug

Louis' phone woke him up. Fumbling and knocking things off his nightstand, searching for it.

"Hello?" Louis' voice was weak and raspy from sleep.

"Louis what did you do? Harry's here. Do you know what time it is?" Niall slightly whispered into the phone

"What? I didnt do anything! I haven't even talked to him since yesturday!"

"Well he won't tell me what happened. I'm not going to make him go home. You should try and talk to him. I thought you said your relationship wouldn't cause problems."

"It's not!"

"Harry showing up at midnight is a problem. He's a wreck. You need to fix this."

"Why me?"

"I may not be the smatest but I know you caused this! You hurt him Louis!"

"But...I didn't mean....What about me? Do you think Im not hurting?!"

"I didn't say that! But you were the one who ended it! Harry's been acting like it was no big deal! He even tried to live with you still! He's finally cracked! You need to do something!"

"Fine!...Just...Give me some time."

"Okay. I'm keeping Harry here until he's better. Bye Louis."

"Bye Niall." Louis hung up the phone and threw it across the room. He buried himself in his blanket, trying to think of a way to fix what he broke.

********

Back at Niall's flat Harry was laying face down on the couch trying not to cry again. He could hear Niall yelling at the phone in the other room but he couldn't tell what he was saying.

Harry wasn't entirely sure how he got to Niall's he only remembers knocking on the door, hoping he didn't kill anyone on his way here.

Niall came back into the living room and sat on the arm of the couch, petting Harry's hair.

"Don't sleep here, you can stay in the guest room."

"Thank you" Harry turned his face so he could speak.

"No problem. You can stay as long as you want and go ahead and use anything you need and you can have anything in the kitchen, no need to ask."

"This means a lot to me. Thank you Niall"

"Don't worry about it. You're family. Good night Harry."

"Good night Niall"

 

Niall went back into his room and texted Liam

_Harry's at my place. I think he will be here for awhile. Can you pick him up some clothes tomorrow? -N_

_Yeah of course. Something happen with Lou again? -L_

_Yeah. He's pretty beat up. Hasn't been getting any better -N_

_Poor Harry. I'll come by tomorrow. Good night Niall -N_

_Thanks! Good night Liam -N_

_*******_

_  
_Harry rolled off the couch and walked to the guest room. He stopped in front of the door, turned around, and went to Niall's room. Harry slowly opened the door and peeked in.

"Can I sleep in here with you tonight?"

Niall just scooted over and lifted up the blanket signaling Harry to crawl in. Harry shut the door then cuddled up to Niall. He wrapped his arms around Harry.

"I love you Hazza. Remember that."

"I love you too Nialler"

Harry rested his head on Niall's shoulder and they both fell asleep.


	4. Time Heals Most Wounds

Liam showed up at Louis' around 10a.m. with a pizza and a smile. The first thing Louis did when he opened the door was give Liam a tight hug. It was one of those hugs that you put all your strength into, like you are trying to crush the other persons ribs but in a loving way.

They sat in the living and ate in silence for a few minutes until Louis spoke up.

"Thanks for the pizza"

"Youre welcome."

They were silent again. There was so much Louis wanted to ask, he decided he would just ask one question, the one that was most important to him at the moment.

"Do you know when Harry is coming home?"

"I dont know. Probably not for awhile. Niall asked me to pick up some stuff for him."

"Oh"

"Louis, what happened?"

"I'm not sure, everything seemed to be fine after well you know..."

"Yeah but what happened to make him leave?"

"I have no idea. I havent even talked to him since the day before yesterday. I was sitting on the couch talking to El on the phone and he stomped out, he didnt come back that night. When I woke up yesterday I heard him taking a shower. I...I could hear him crying....I didnt know what to do so I left him alone and went to bed. Niall called that night and said Harry was with him. I feel terrible. I should have helped him."

Liam stared at Louis for a moment, he could see the honesty in his eyes.

"He was at Grimshaw's"

"What?" The shock in Louis' voice was sincere.

"The paps have pictures of him at Nick's door."

Louis was silent, looking down, trying to process what Liam had just told him.

Liam wasnt sure what to do, there wasnt anything he could do. Liam just put a comforting hand on Louis' back, gave him a small pat, then pushed himself off the couch and towards Harry's room.

Louis didnt move from the couch while Liam packed up some of Harry's stuff.

Liam sat down next to Louis, put his arm around Louis and pulled him into a hug.

"It'll get better Lou, I promise."

"You cant promise something like that."

"I can do my best."

They sat there hugging until Liam knew he had to leave, said good bye, and left.

Louis got up to go to the bathroom and as he was washing his hands he noticed Liam took Harry's toothbrush. Seeing the toothbrush missing and his all by its self hit him like a truck.

Louis crawled into his bed, he didnt want to deal with anything, he just wanted to turn into something else. Something like a chair, inanimate, lifeless. A chair doesnt have to deal with emotion, doeant have to make decisions, doesnt have to hurt people when its trying to do what it thinks in right. All a chair has do to is sit around and let people use it until they are done with it, when it is no longer of use they just throw it out.

_I bet thats how Harry feels right now. Used, broken, alone. Well not alone, he has Grimshaw. That pompous hipster._ _  
_

_  
_Just the thought of Nick Grimshaw made Louis' skin crawl. He never liked him and now he hated him.

_I should have a talk with him. Just to see what his intentions are. I dont want Harry to hurt anymore._


	5. Let The Rain Wash It Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was getting boring so I thought I would put in some smut.

When Liam got to Niall's it was already 1 p.m. Harry was making sandwiches and rufused to let Liam help. Niall was watching a football game and occasionaly cursed at the t.v.

Half way through thier meal Zayn showed up with movies and snacks. 

Near the end of the las Lord Of The Rings movie Zayn spoke up.

"We should go out, go to a pub or a club."

"I could go for a pint." Niall winked and let out a giggle.

"I havent been dancing in awhile. How about it Harry?" Liam nugded Harry with his foot.

"Yeah. Yeah lets go out! Id like to let of some steam"

"Woo Hoo!!! Look out London here we come!" Niall howled and all the boys rolled around laughing.

********

Louis decided to confront Nick and make sure he was going to treat Harry right.

Once Louis was at his door he felt his confidence slipping. After he knocked all confidence vanished, that was until Nick opened the door, his shocked face fueled Louis' anger.

Nick was completly suprised to see the small curvy lad at his door. Louis just pushed past him into the flat.

"Um. Come in?" Nick was even more confused and a tad angry.

"I want to talk about Harry." Louis took his hands out of the pockets on his jean jacket and crossed them across his chest, slightly puffing out his chest attempting to make himself seem bigger.

"Well alright. What about Harry?" Nick leaned againts the now closed door and put his arms across his own chest. Slightly mocking Louis.

"What do you plan to do with him? I want to know he is safe with you" Louis didnt want to waste anytime so he just got to the point.

"I would never hurt Harry. Besides its not like we are dating. He doesnt want a relationship. He just uses me to help him forget what you did to him." Nick was staring at louis, serious from head to toe.

Louis didnt say anything. He couldnt. Nicks words stung.

Nick moved from the door and stood right infront of Louis. He leaned down so he was face to face with him.

"I can help you forget too Louis"

Louis was completly numb, he couldnt move, speak, or think. Nick placed his hands on Louis hips and started to go for a kiss, but right when his lips were barley touching Louis pushed him away. 

"No! Stop! I could never do that to Harry! And never with you!" Louis' eyes were like daggers but Nick was determined.

"Dont you want to know why Harry keeps coming back? What he goes through?"

Louis just looked at the ground, thoughts racing.

_Am I actually fucking considering this?_

_  
_As if Nick could hear Louis' thoughts he goes for another kiss, Louis doesnt fight back this time. Nick kisses him more and more, his hands roaming everywhere. From Louis' neck to his waist, back, and staying on his hips.

Louis gives in and kissed him back, wraping his arms around Nick's neck.

Nick started to walk and backed Louis up as he did. The back of Louis knees hit the arm of the couch.

Nick pushes Louis on to the couch without breaking the kiss. The older man put his hands under Louis' shirt and pinches one of his nipples, making Louis moan into Nick's mouth.

Nick's hands travel down and he starts to palm at the growing bulge in Louis' pants. With skillful fingers Nick undoes Louis button and zipper. He pulls the younger lads pants down over his thighs and rubs his hard cock through the boxers. Louis moans and pants while trying to kiss Nick, but Nick pulls away and gets off of Louis.

Louis let out a small whine as Nick grabbed his ankles and spun him around so his legs were hanging off the couch in a sitting position. Nick got on his knees infront of Louis and pulled his boxers down to meet his pants.

Louis cock sprung free and pushed against his stomach. Nick leaned forward and grabbed Louis and strocked his lightly. Nick licked a stripe up the underside of Louis' cock and sucked the head into his mouth. He tounged the slit a few times making Louis gasp and moan. 

Nick bobbed his head up and down, sucking hard when he reached the tip. Louis gripped the edge of the couch his knuckles turning white. Nick strocked the base of Louis' cock while he sucked the head.

Louis could feel is orgasm nearing and put a hand through Nick's hair. Nick bobbed his head up and down a few more times. Louis pulled Nick's hair, warning him, but this only made Nick moan around Louis.

The vibrations of the moan could be felt all over Louis' body, he arched his back off the couch and bucked his hips. He came hard and fast. Louis' come spilled into Nick's mouth and he swallowed it eagerly.

Louis slumped down on the couch, panting and dizzy. Nick stood up, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and walked to his room. 

"I need to change my pants." Nick called back to Louis who was already putting his back on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be lovely. Im always looking for new ideas and prompts for this and other fics. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr and I will follow you back! http://5stupidangels.tumblr.com/


	6. How Long Will You Hide?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so very sorry that last chapter was HORRIBLE! Im also sorry it took so long to update.

The boys were at a loud dark club. Niall somehow made his was up to the DJ and was helping him spin records. Liam and Zayn were on the dance floor and Harry was watching from the bar. 

Harry always thought Zayn was a good dancer once you got a few drinks in him, he was alsways just too shy.

As the night went on Harry felt more and more alone, the exact opposite of how he was supposed to feel.

Four beers and two shots later Harry was suddenly dancing with a tall black haired girl wearing a tight purple dress and black pumps. His hands were moving up and down her sides while he tried to dance to the beat of the music. She was grinding on him harder and harder, she clearly wanted more than just a dance but Harry wasnt in the mood. He leaned forward a bit to whipser in her ear.

"This isnt going to happen love, sorry."

And with that he was gone, walking out of the club leaving his friends and a shocked girl on the dance floor.

Harry was teeming with confidence and sudden rage with a hint of hurt and longing (the usual) and he knew exactly what he wanted. Not the girl at the club, not to be surrounded by tons of people he doesnt know, he wants one person and he wants to get some answers and explanations from that one person. 

He flagged down a cab and gave him the address. During the drive Harry couldn't keep his mind from twisting and turning, he felt like he was moving too fast but too slow at the same time, if thats even possible.

He paid the driver and bolted up the stairs, he didnt want the confidence the alcohol gave him to run out. He didnt want to chicken out and sit in silence like he usually does. He was going to speak his mind and let his emotions free before he exploded.

The front door was unlocked and flew open when Harry opened it with all his strength, which wasnt really nessecary. The sudden burst made Louis, who was in the kitchen, jump and drop the bog of tea he was holding. When he turned to see who had came into his house he froze.

Harry slammed the door shut and marched over to Louis, he was sweaty and breathing hard. Louis still couldnt move, he could bearly even look Harry in the eye, shaken and scared.

Harry gently touched Louis cheek with the back of his fingers, his anger lowering at the sight of the frightened man. 

"Sorry, I didnt mean to scare you."

Louis' skin tingled where Harry had touched his face and his chest felt tight.

Harry stepped away from him and went into the kitchen to pick up the tea Louis had dropped.

"Why did you leave?" Louis' voice was weak, he wasnt even sure he was loud enough for Harry to hear him

"Why did you expect me to stay?"

Louis opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He knew exactly what was going to happen, he didnt want it to happen but he knew it was probably best that it did.

"You really thought everything was going to be ok? That we could just go on like nothing happened? Louis are you really that naive? Im sorry but just because you moved on doesnt mean I did."

"I didnt think it was going to be ok, I knew it wasnt. But I did hope everything was going to be fine. And I didnt move on Harry."

"You didnt move on? Bullshit!"

"Bullshit? Excuse me but how is that bullshit? How do you know how I feel?"

"Because you left me for _her!_ I tried to ignore how distant you were getting, I tried to pretend I didnt know it was coming. But when it did it hurt a thousand times worse than I thought it would."

"You thought I left you for someone else? Oh Harry no." Tears were burning the rims of Louis eyes, Harry already had them rolling down his cheeks.

"Then why did you leave me Louis?"

Louis looked down, he couldnt look at Harry when he was like this, broken and hurt.

"I was scared."

There was a long silent pause, Louis' hands were shaking at his sides, heat ponding in his ears and breathe shallow.

"Scared of what?" Harrys voice was normal now, no longer yelling.

Louis bit his lip as the tears finally left his eyes.

"I was scared of getting too attached." Louis took in a deep breathe and looked up at Harry.

"That is the stupidest reason Ive ever heard" There was no jocking tone in Harry's voice.

"Well sorry! We cant all be deep and thoughtful! I didnt want us to get more attached because I knew that it would only hurt more in the end!"

Harry rubbed his hand over his face. 

"Why did you think it was going to end?"

"All my relationships end after a few months. I thought if I ended it now then maybe we would be able to get over it and still be friends because I love you Harry. I love you so much and I would rather have you as a friend than not at all" Louis was full on bawling now, unable to control his sobs.

Harry moved closer and wrapped his arms around Louis, hugging his close and tight.

"I love you too Louis, more than anything. I dont want anything but to be with you."

Louis raised his shaking arms to grip at the fabric of Harry's shirt on his back.

"Please.....Harry...please" Louis said between sobs, and Harry knew exactly what he was pleading for. 

**A second chance.**

Harry tilted Louis head up by his chin and kissed his sweetly. Louis whimpered into the kiss.

Harry though he would be the one who was going to break down tonight but it was Louis, Harry was a lot calmer than he expected.

Harry picked Louis up bridal style and carried him to bed, he tucked him in and layed down next the him. Harry held Louis close as his breathing returned to normal and the tears stopped, Louis soon fell asleep

Dispite the dry tears on Harry's cheeks he fell alseep with a small smile.

Louis was his again.


	7. Theres No Need To Be Ashamed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so very sorry this is the worst fic in the history of ever. I will do better next time. I would like to give credit to my friend Mars who helped with the first chapter (mainly helping me with Harrys emotions and stuff) and came up with the title and the names of the chapters (She would say something random at the end of our conversations and I would use then to name the chapters. I have no idea what she meant or why she said it. Shes quirky.)

Louis woke up to the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

Harry was sleeping next to him, curls tosseled and mushed, a slight smile on his face that was highlighted by the soft sunlight coming through the curtains.

He couldnt believe he let this go, what was he thinking? Harry had been everything to him, he still his. Louis knew he couldnt give up Harry's silly smile, wild curls, his stupid dimple and green eyes. Louis wanted Harry to belong to him forever, but he knew he couldnt so he thought being friends atleast would be better than not having him at all. Louis now knew that Harry would always be his, he wasnt giving him up again.

Louis rolled over, careful not to wake Harry, and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. There was still something he had to do.

He unlocked it and sent a text to Eleanor.

_Meet me at the coffee shop on the corner of your street in 10 -L_

_Kk -E_

_  
_Louis knew he had to break it off with her. He couldnt drag her along much longer, he was already using her as an escape.

Louis got out of bed and started to get dressed, Harry started to stir and sit up a bit.

"Go back to sleep, I'll be ack in a few" Louis put a reassuring hand on Harrys shoulder and lighly pushed him back down.

"Where are you going?" Harrys voice was low and raspy, Louis loved it.

"I just have to take care of something, I'll be back soon"

"OK. Oh and Louis?" Harry took Louis' hand in his as Louis started to to turn towards the door.

"Yes Harry?" Louis tightened his grip on Harry's hand and stepped closer to him.

"Ive missed you" Harry pulled him closer and kissed Louis on his forehead.

"I missed you too" Louis blushed and looked at the floor, Harry was perfect.

********

Eleanor was already sitting in the coffee shop when Louis got there.

She smiled sweetly at him and kissed him on the cheeck when he sat down, it made Louis stomach turn.

"Whats up?" She rubbed her hand over his back and kept that sweet smile, but Louis knew he couldnt cave, no matter how sweet she was.

"I need to talk to you about something" Louis had to look at the table, he couldnt look at her while he did this, he didnt want to hurt her (or Harry when he broke up with him the first time either) but he wanted Harry more.

"What is it Lou?" She took her hand off his back and settled it in her lap.

"I...I um...well.." Louis was having trouble finding the word he needed at the moment. Louis' phone vibrated in his pocket, he mumbled a sorry to Eleanor and checked his phone, it was a message from Harry.

_Hurry back soon ;) -H_

That message was exactly the boost Louis needed to get this over with.

"Eleanor, Im truly very sorry but I really dont think this is going to work much longer" Louis sat up straight and looked her in the eyes when he said this.

Her face went from a smile to hurt as his words sunk in.

"I think you are a truly wonderful person I really do. Youre sweet and cute and funny but its just not going to work out, Im sorry El" Louis kissed her hand and waited a moment before he got up. 

"Its Harry isnt it? Ive always known I could never replace him, but atleast I tried." She was looking down now, she seemed sad but there was bit in her words, Louis didnt blame her for bieng upset.

"Bye El" and with that he left.

********

When Louis opened the door to the flat he was greeted with a tight hug from Harry, he obviously didnt want to waste time slowly getting closer to Louis again, instead he just jumped right back into the swing of things. Louis didnt mind.

When Harry let go he just smiled at Louis and went back into the kitchen, Louis could smell something delicious and emediatly got excited, it had been so long since he had Harrys cooking.

Harry had made stirfry for lunch and even set the table. He was humming and swifly moving about the kitchen, he told Louis to sit down and he would join him in a minute.

While Louis sat at the table he watched Harry finish up their meal, he wanted him, badly. Harry swung his hips in time with his hums as he turned off the stove.

Yeah Louis wanted him really badly.

Harry was all smiles as he brought out the food but the second he sat down Louis stood up. He looked a bit confused and shocked as Louis pulled out his chair and straddled Harry's lap.

Louis grabbed Harry's face and kissed him hard but passionatly. Harry put his hands on Louis' hips. Harry moaned into the kiss and tighted his grip on Louis when he opened his mouth to let Louis in.

"Lou the foods gettin cold" Harry said this against Louis' lips.

"I dont care" Louis kissed Harry again and stood up taking Harrys hand and leading him to the room. Louis couldnt wait anymore, Harry was finaly his again and he was going to make the most of it.

Louis pushed Harry onto the bed and straddled him again this time attacking his neck. Harry slowly laid down taking Louis with him. When Louis bit him he let out a loud shameless moan and gripped Louis back. 

Louis leaned back admiring the mark he made then kissed Harry again. Harry was usually compliant and would let louis take over but this time he wanted to take charge.

He flipped them and covered Louis entirely with his body and lauched onto his lips again. As much as Louis loved to be the boss he did enjoy being manhandled once in awhile so he whimpered into Harrys mouth.

Harry made quick work of his and Louis' shirts and moved onto Louis pants. Once he had Louis completly naked he sat back on his heels and looked him over. Tanned skin, toned chest, soccer legs, and the cutest tummy ever. Harry rubbed his hands up and down Louis' sides making him squim a little because yeh Louis was ticklish. Harry smirked when he remembered this but he would have to save that for later, maybe when Louis wasnt letting Harry do whatever he wanted.

"Roll over" Harrys voice was deep with arousal and it made Louis shiver slightly.

Once Louis was on his stomach Harry took off the remainder of his own clothes and went for the bedside drawer grabbing the lube. He returned to his spot behind Louis and placed his large hands on the small of his back. 

He slicked up his fingers and brought the first one to Louis' hole. Louis spread his legs further to make things easier for Harry.

Harry slowly pushed his finger inside Louis knowing its been awhile since Louis had done this. Louis' breathe caught in his throat at the feeling.

Harry pushed his finger in and out until Louis was rocking back onto his hand and added a second. Harry scissored and curled his fingers finding Louis' prostate and making him moan loudly.

Harry finally added a third finger and pushed in and out harder and faster. Louis looked over his shoulder and locked eyes with Harry. Louis' mouth was hanging open and he was panting rapidly, he gave a small nod signalling that he was ready.

Harry pulled out his fingers and slicked up his cock with lube. He lined himself up and put only the head in. He grabbed Louis' waist and leaned over him so his chest was covering Louis' back.

He slowly entered Louis, stopping half way in to allow Louis to adjust. When he felt Louis relax Harry pushed in all the way and bottomed out.

Harry slowly pulled out only to push back in sharply causing Louis to gasp. Harry repeated his actions finding a rythm. Louis started to rock back a bit more and more. Harry could feel heat coiling in his stomach so he wrapped an arm around Louis and pulled him up. Louis started to bounce on Harry's lap faster and faster, the new angle made Harry sink in deeper and hit Louis' prostate everytime.

Louis moved one arm up and over his head so he could grab the back of Harrys neck and pull him into a kiss. The kiss was obscene, their tounges meeting before their lips and it was exactly what Louis needed to send him over the edge. He shot hot come onto his stomach without Harry even touching him. 

Harry only needed to thrust twice more with Louis clenching around him for to come, shooting his hot load into Louis.

They sat like that for awhile trying to catch their breath. Harry lifted Louis up so he could slip out and laid him down on the bed. Harry got off and grapped a tee-shirt to clean Louis off.

With Louis now clean Harry crawled into bed, he wrapped Louis in a hug and they soon fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next fic on my account will be one that my friend Mars is doing. (Mars is the nickname I gave her if you were wondering)


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mars is mad at me for making Nick seem like an asshole. (He is her "favorite person ever", so is Louis) (Harry and Zayn are my favorites)

The gang was back to normal, well as normal as they could get. Niall was still protective over Harry, he didnt want him to get hurt again.

Nick and Harry were still friends but they left it at that, friends. Louis still didnt like him and tried very hard to forget that day at Nick's.

Liam and Zayn were always around for emotional support as usual.

Louis and Harry were doing great. They had almost forgoten the whole falling out thing and were as happy as can be.

Life carried on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO LAME! SERIOUSLY! IM SO SORRY!


End file.
